Our Story
by AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome
Summary: A Gakuen AU told in Gilbert's POV about how they fell in love. Story sucks. Summary sucks. I wasted a lot of time doing this thing.


**Hi all humans who want to read yet another one-shot from me. I actually wrote this fic before that other fic I posted, but I posted it on dA first. (The link is in my profile) I think this is the longest one I've posted so far, espacially compared to the more recent one. This is sort of, my first real story. One with an actual story line an stuff. It's also the only one I've posted so far that doesn't have implied sex at the end.**

**Warnings: This fic is are very OOC. Grammar mistakes are all over the place. Grammar Nazis will aim their nuclear missiles at me in no time. Also, this is BL or Yaoi or Gay boys. If you don't like it, then GTFO. Also, Antonio swears a lot in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and the characters I used in this crappy fic do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>I've been in love with Arthur ever since I was in my senior year. I got self-conscious around him, and I felt a bit protective around him. At first I thought that maybe I just developed an older brother complex around him, but I felt like I wanted to do things with him that I wouldn't even think about doing with my younger bruder. Was it normal to get hard when you're around one of your best friends? I talked about it to Francis – but I didn't tell him that it was Arthur- and he said that I might be in love with him.<p>

So, with that piece of information, I made it my goal to make him mine. However, it's easier said than done. You see, I might have had some competition for Arthur. Not only did he have that really annoying American, he was also rumoured to be going out with Kiku. Although he usually denies those rumours, you can never be too sure.

So, in order to win his heart over any of the other buffoons who even think for a split second that they were a match for the awesome me, I went to consult the school's romanticists, two of my other of my very close friends, Francis Bonnefoy and his cousin Antonio Carriedo (Damn, how awesome am I to have this many friends? You jealous?).

I decided to ask them for help at the courtyard near the dorms. It was nice and quiet there, so no one would be there to disturb or eavesdrop. I had imagined earlier that they would be supportive of me, since this was probably the first time I would want to pursue anyone. They were. Until told them who it was. They responded with either gagging noises, insults towards him, or check to see if I had finally lost it.

"Are you kidding me? You like that eyebrow freak?" Antonio practically screamed at me.

"Well, yeah. What's so bad about him?" I asked.

"Well, you can start with the fact that he's a bitch!" Antonio said harshly. "He doesn't have a single kind _fibre _in his body so don't expect him to like you back. He's probably not even capable of feeling love."

I frowned at him. I was clearly offended. Right before I was going to think of a comeback about his obsession over Lovino, Francis stepped in.

"W-well," he cleared his throat," It just seems as though Gilbert's type is a bit on the difficult kind." He says, looking at me. "But it's not true that he isn't capable feeling love." He says, giving Antonio a look. " He used to be quite affectionate when he was younger…" He drifted off into a memory and started to smile. After a short pause, he snapped out of it and looked at me. " But Gilbert, mon cher, do you honestly love Arthur?"

"Yes. I'm sure I am" I said, without hesitation.

Francis sighed and said," Well Antonio, looks like we have to try and get these two together."

Antonio groaned and rolled his eyes, while I cheered (but I cheered manly-like of course) .

"So what are we going to do?" I ask excitedly ( again, manly-like).

"Flirt" he said with a wink.

Antonio cut in," But how are you going to get that cold, bushy-browed, control freak to realize that you're fli-"

"Get the _cold, bushy-browed_, _control freak_ to realize what exactly?" He was cut off by none other than the "cold, bushy-browed, control freak" himself, student council president, and the love of my life, Arthur Kirkland. He emerged from the back of a wall. He looked royally pissed because of the little description Antonio had thought of. He was wearing a cold expression that (thankfully) softened at the sight of my face. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was here to find Francis , who is the _student vice president. _Aren't you Francis?" He said with a voice as crisp as the autumn air.

"My apologies mon lapin, I had a few important things to attend to." He said politely with a bow. He then –wait, what? Is he actually doing what I think he is?- He took Arthur's hand and said " I do hope that you'll accept my sincere apology." He then, brought the hand to his lips. I was just about to punch him in the face when Arthur beat me to it. His face was red and he was making an expression that looked like he was trying to cringe and scowl at the same time. He looked so adorable. I felt like I could just tackle-glop him, if I wasn't mad at Francis.

"W-we should be l-leaving now." He managed to stutter out. He took Francis by the ear and started to walk towards the main school building, where their offices were located. Before he left, he nodded at me. "Gil," he said, blushing. Then he shot Antonio a death glare and said, "I'll deal with you later" his words were soaked and dripping with murderous intent.

"I'll be waiting, English asshole" Antonio said.

"You'd better start writing your will, tomato-for-brains" Arthur snapped.

Then, the next bell rang and we all headed to our destinations. As I was walking, I couldn't help but think about how easily he blushed when Francis kissed him (I'm still mad at him) or how he showed a flicker of pain in his eyes whenever Antonio insulted him. He might not be as stone cold as he wants others to believe him to be.

The next day, I met Francis and Antonio at class.

"Hey Francis, what was that all about?" I barked at him.

"Quoi?" he asked looking confused. "What did I do?"

"You know, the kissing Arthur on the hand and stuff," I said.

His laughed, "Oh, that! I did that to see if you actually did love him." "_Well, I also did that just to irritate him, but oh well_…" He mumbles, while looking down guiltily.

"What was that last part, which you just said?" I asked suspiciously.

His head snaps up and he said "Never mind!" He then cleared his throat. "Well, now that I know that you're serious, I suppose Antonio should start with the teaching."

Antonio nearly fell out of his chair. "What? You expect **me** to teach him how to flirt with that know-it-all?"

Francis shushed him "Antonio, please. Don't you remember that you said that you would help Gilbert with his crush?"

"Well, yeah. But that was before I knew it was bushy brows!" He snapped back.

"But you know what it feels like to be in love, non?"

"But Lovi's different," He protested." He's cute, and adorable, and I just know he love me back, but he's just too shy to say it." He was smiling like an idiot and rambling on and on about his cute little Lovi.

"But it hurts to know that he won't say it yet, doesn't it?" Francis said.

His expression changed from one on a smiling goofball's face to a more depressed serious type (of expression).

The change in his expressions was so drastic, it was frightening.

"Look at poor little Gilbert," Francis went on," He doesn't even _know _if Arthur loves him or not. He is suffering more than you are!" He said with a look of anguish on his face. "You wouldn't want your friend to suffer, would you?" He asked.

Antonio sighed, "Fine." He said. "But if you want some real advice from me, you should stop pursuing him all together." He says with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Antonio, but he's just too perfect not to." I said.

"Then let's begin." He said.

"First of all, you can't rush it. The trick is to lure him into the trap first. I'm not saying that you're supposed to seduce him, just practise a few courteous acts. Like, opening the door for him, or helping him carry something heavy." He said.

I learned and paid attention more than I have ever paid attention in class (although, I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher). For that moment, Antonio just my best friend anymore, he was my mentor.

I decided to practice some of the things that Antonio had taught me on Arthur during break. I wanted to wait for him outside of his class. I tried my hardest to get there before he got out, because he's a year younger than me and I had to run to the next block to get to his class. I was red faced and panting when I reached his class. I just missed him because the class was empty-or so I thought.

I was just about to turn back and find him at the cafeteria when I heard someone talking to himself. Well actually, this person was more like mumbling to himself about a potion of some sort.

I followed the voice and found out that the source of the voice was Arthur. He was reading some type of book that was in a different language. He was speaking a different language too. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on what he was doing.

"Arthur?" I said.

The moment I said, that he immediately jumped and practically squeaked. His face was red and he looked disoriented. He turned to the one who scared him (me) "D-d-don't s-scare me like th-th-that you wank-Oh, G-gil," He looked down and cleared his throat."Wh-what are you doing here?"

I smiled "The awesome me came to walk you to the cafeteria!" I said proudly.

"O-Oh. Okay then." If you looked closely you could almost see his face turn a darker shade of red. Then, he stood up and collected himself "However, I am deeply sorry Gil, but I left my wallet in my dorm and we're not allowed in during school hours, remember? So, you can just go ahead by yourself. I'll be fine here by myself"

Was he actually rejecting the offer of having the pleasure to have the awesome me's attention during the whole break? I walked up to him and said "I'm not taking no for an answer Arthur. C'mon, I'll buy you some lunch." I said.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't that mean that you're using your student credit card on me?" He asked.

"So? I don't care." I shrugged.

"Really Gil," He protested, "I'm not even that hungry."

Arthur's stomach grumbled.

I took his hand and we went over to the cafeteria. Surprisingly though, he didn't protest, but he was really quiet. When we got to the cafeteria, some people were looking at us weirdly. Because Arthur kept insisting that I don't buy him lunch, I bought a big meal, and shared it with him.

"I didn't **buy** you anything. "I said. "I'm just sharing it with you"

Arthur chuckled.

We talked and joked throughout the whole break.

It was awesome.

So that's how it was for us from then on. I would pick him up from class and we would exchange turns to buy lunch for each other. We got closer to each other. I helped him carry some books to class, and he helps me with English Literature and Science. I know felt more in love with him than I ever thought I would. Sometimes, didn't even pay attention to him when he was talking to me. I just looked into his eyes, and listened to his voice. However, by the time I was close to graduation I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted him to know that I loved him more than a friend. I wanted him to know that I would willingly spend the rest of my life with him no matter what.

So I went to go ask for help from Francis and Antonio again. We met at the same place- at the courtyard near the dorms.

"Why cher, I didn't know how serious you were with him." Francis said.

"I'm surprised that the Eyebrow jerk hasn't dumped you yet" Antonio said.

"Shush Toni." Francis said. "Anyway, Gilbert you want to confess to him?" he asked.

"Yes." I say, "Now, I don't care if he turns me down or not, I just want him to know."

"Well, you could ask him out on a proper date." Francis suggests.

"A proper date…." I start to think about all the possible date ideas. Then, I had the most awesome idea ever. "Thanks for the tip Francis!" I yell as I ran to find Arthur.

I found Arthur talking to his Norwegian friend, Lukas and that Romanian guy who Elizaveta doesn't really like.

I asked them if I could borrow Arthur. After they give me permission to do so, Arthur and I walk around a corner far enough so that his other friends were out of earshot.

"What's wrong Gil?" Arthur asked.

I look straight into Arthur's eyes and said, "Arthur, I want to take you somewhere tonight."

"Where?", he asked.

"Just be ready by nine thirty tonight" I said.

Then, I left him.

That night, I crept to the dorms and knocked on his door. His roommate Mathias Kohler opened the door. "Oh, hey Gilbert. What's with the picnic basket?" Then, he turned around and called "Hey Arthur! Your boyfriend's here! Ow!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Arthur yelled back.

"Well you didn't have to throw a book at me. Jeez…" Mathias said while rubbing his forehead.

"It was completely necessary." Arthur said.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Gil! I'm sorry you had to see that. Heh heh" He said awkwardly.

I smiled. "Don't worry. C'mon." I said. "Just be quiet"

Very quietly, I led him through the corridors, avoiding any teacher or adult just waiting to catch someone out after dark, up to the roof. I opened the big door leading to the roof with the keys that Ivan gave me (if he wasn't always trying to 'become one' with me or whatever, he's actually a pretty cool guy) There, we saw the roof. No one really went up to the roof; they only went up there if they had something really important to tell someone, or if they really wanted privacy. I led Arthur out, and closed the door gently, making sure that not so much noise came out. It was cold out, so it was a good thing that we brought our hoodies. We went to the centre of the roof, and I spread out the blanket. We sat down, I took out the some pizza and a thermos filled with hot chocolate from the basket and laid them on the blanket.

"How did you get all of this?" Arthur asked, pleasantly surprised by all of this.

"I'm just awesome like that." I answer. (Because it's true)

Arthur laughed.

The whole night, consisted of laughing, fun and awesomeness. There was even some well, romance in it. It felt weird and awesome all at the same time. Somehow, we ended up lying down beside each other, looking at the stars. Our hands weren't touching, but they were dangerously close. I rolled over close to him. At that same time, Arthur decided to do the same. Suddenly, we were face to face, chest to chest; I laced my hands around Arthur's. Even in the darkness, I could see his face turn deep red. I leaned in and kissed him. I closed my eyes. His face was really hot. I broke the kiss.

"I love you" I breathed out.

Arthur looked at me with shock for a moment. He paused and hesitated before he said "N-no, N-no not yet, not again he said to himself." He got up, and ran away "I'm so sorry Gil." Were the last words he said to me before he took off.

I didn't see him at all the next day. I tried to catch him during break, but I always end up missing him. The same thing happened for the next two days. I saw him on the fourth day though,

"Arthur!" I call out to him.

He ran away as fast as a he could. I couldn't catch up with him because it was a crowded place, and there were too many people in the way.

I couldn't understand why he was avoiding me. Was it something I said? Maybe it was the kiss. Did he love someone else? Was he not interested in guys? All those questions were clogging up my head and I couldn't think straight.

A week later, I was walking with Antonio and Francis.

"I told you. You never should've started pursuing that evil eyebrow demon." said Antonio

"You actually should have seen this coming cher, Arthur isn't really known to be kind" said Francis.

"He's not known to have a caring side either." said Antonio. "That no good, heart-breaking, black magic practicing, bitchy slut has no right to even be alive. He's stupid, ignorant and a prime example for the scum of the earth."

"Alright, that's enough Antonio!" I snap at him. "I know he isn't nice and cute like most boys, but that's what makes him special!" I bark, "I don't care if he is any of those things! I love him, and there's nothing you can say to change that!"

I hear a folder dropping, and someone hurrying to pick it up. We turn to see who it was, and speak of the devil, it was Arthur. He saw me and took off as fast as he could.

This time, there were no students or teachers in the way. Nothing was in the way of me this time.

"Arthur! Arthur! Stop! " I called out to him.

I followed him to the school courtyard. He stopped and sat down on a nearby bench. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes and asked "Are Francis or Antonio with you?"

"No" I said, sitting down beside him. "They didn't follow me."

Suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss. I felt his face get warmer and warmer. He broke the kiss. Then, he hugged me and pulled me close. "Nobody's ever stood up for me like that before." He said.

I admit, I suppose I wasn't really prepared for what was happening right now (sometimes awesome people have their off days too). He was still crying on my shoulder. He was mumbling something about being sorry for what he did the other night. I didn't really know what to do, so I just sort of comforted him by rubbing his back and by saying "It's okay." Or "I forgive you".

After a few minutes, he stopped, and became quiet. We were both quiet until he looked at me, his normally venomous green eyes sore from crying and his face, stained with tears of regret.

"You don't hate me?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"What? No, of course not." I replied.

He breathed a sigh of relief and just sank into my arms. His head snuggled under my neck. We kissed. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I'll never leave you like that again, I promise." He said.

He kept that promise. Because years later, with a lot of love and effort, I find myself standing in front of him, smiling like an idiot, and saying "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok,ok, I get it. It sucks like hell. Ugh. I know how bad it is. It was a pain to edit.**

**So yeah, that was my first _real_ fan fic. It sucked didn't it?**

**You know what's worse? I actually might make another chapter for this. Yeah, there's more. I figured that because this one is in Gilbert's POV, I might as well make one from Arthur's POV to answer some questions.**

**So did you like the idea? If you do, let me know in the reviews please. If I get at least two people that are actually want me to continue this, I'll do it.**

**Thank you for reading until the end!**


End file.
